


Help! The monster inside will explode!

by ShamelessOne



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Monsters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessOne/pseuds/ShamelessOne
Summary: A rough fuck a day keeps the monster away.
Relationships: Isagi Yoichi / Bachira Meguru, Isagi Yoichi / Bachira Meguru / Seichiro Nagi, Isagi Yoichi / Seichiro Nagi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Help! The monster inside will explode!

[Isagi Yoichi]  
  
Chemical reactions. Hormonal imbalance. A victory. Exultation. Changing rooms and cheering and soft drinks. A feeling of euphoria taking hold of me. I feel as if the world orbits around my palm, like the center of the universe. No, the universe, I created it, the planets exist solely to please me. I am the King, and I have generals who obey my orders as I place them on the field like pawns on a chessboard.  
  


At seventeen years old, I never thought I'd get this much pleasure out of it, but what the fuck. Bachira says something to me and I respond mechanically, almost clockwork. My mind wanders when he laughs and something primitive resonates in me, an almost irresistible call, like Ulysses and the sirens in The Odyssey. My eyes focus on his pulpy lips as I devour not his words, but the sounds that escape from that throat, that long pale neck.

"Suck my cock," the words slip out of my mouth before I can control them. It brings me back to my senses. I stammer confused apologies before Bachira's widening eyes. Red comes up to my cheeks.

I turn around and hurriedly throw a "Good Night", but before I can cross the threshold of the common room, I get pinned to the floor, my vision flickering and my body becoming sore from the fall. I shake my head and turn around. Bachira is right in front of me, his face a few inches away from mine, his upper body resting on his arms bent on either side of my head. I'm in a cage, but he's the predator.

  
  
"Where are you going, Isagi?" His voice is strange, his breath is short, like someone doing his best to contain their rage.

I close my eyes, expecting to get punched. A beating, I would have deserved it. Something hot and wet lands on my lips, which makes me open my eyes, and I see Bachira's eyes almost devouring me with his burning gaze as his tongue moistens my lips. He doesn't close his eyes, staring at me intensely as if he is afraid of missing the slightest expression, the smallest reaction. I open my mouth and his tongue rushes inside, like water in a breach in the hull of a boat. And I sink deeper and deeper into the abyss.

My hands clench his ass and I press him against my body, feasting on the groans coming out of Bachira's mouth as I rub my crotch and growing erection against his. The monster that sleeps inside me is stirred up by the situation. No, by the presence of Bachira, because he too has a monster of the same nature.

" _Submit_ ," Bachira whispers as he laps at my carotid artery, his mouth so close to the vein that he could feel with his tongue the slightest heartbeat through the thin layer of skin against his lips. "That's what my monster whispers to me. It hasn't stopped, since the first time I saw you. _If it's Isagi, it's okay. Trust him. He's one of us._ You don't know how long I've waited for this moment. I want you, Isagi Yoichi, and [Blue Lock] is the height of selfishness, so I'll take my due." As he says these last words, his hand caresses my erection through my uniform.

We undress each other and finally his finely muscled body is against mine, his pelvis undulating as he rubs our cocks together, his breath short and his head thrown back, his cheeks crimson with desire and his eyes closed with pleasure. The foreplay has barely begun and I already feel like I'm about to explode.

I make him understand that I would like to go to the next base by pressing on his shoulders, and his body slides against mine, slithering like a snake, and he places his head at crotch level. My dick is so hard that it almost hurts, and the pleasure when he engulfs my meat in his narrow, hot, wet mouth is greater than anything I've felt so far.

_How's that? To finally be in control?_

It's fucking good. I groan when his mouth reaches halfway down my pole, and I have to brace my hips so I don't sink any deeper.

_Restraint? What's that for?_

His mouth gets away from me and a feeling of frustration and greed twists my guts. It's not enough, and a surely unfounded fear that it never will be at the current rate leaves me almost sobbing with unhappiness. His pink tongue moves back and forth along my cock, then his mouth goes to my balls and his slender hands jerk my shaft as he swallows a testicle.

I can't brutalize him, he's my friend. Could I handle…

_It's Bachira. The nature of his monster is to submit to me. It's not subservience to everyone, it's because it's Isagi Yoichi's monster who orders it. If you don't believe me, tell him next time. The next time his mouth goes back and forth, put one hand behind his neck, another at the back of his head and force him to take your full length. Tell him how good it feels. You'll see..._

And I don't know what madness is consuming me, I do as told. When he is halfway there, I follow the advice and force him to go deeper. The pressure of his throat tightening on my cock swollen with desire - as his hands grasp my hips frantically, slapping them with urgency when the need to breathe becomes overpowering- is such a turn on that I am on the verge of exploding.

"It's so fucking good, Bachira. You're perfect, as if the only legitimate place for my cock is one of your holes. Swallow. Swallow everything I give you. Everything your King gives you." I don't even know what I'm saying at this point, the words pouring out automatically, driven by mind-numbing ecstasy. My dick vibrates and I faintly register that it's Bachira moaning, long and probably needy given the nature of the vibration.

His hands release the pressure as I hold him in position. I feel a hot, thick liquid splash against my leg, steady at first but then in thinner and less powerful jets, as I ejaculate deep into his throat, an orgasm that makes me growl like a savage beast, with blinding ecstasy, my fingers bruising as they clench his pale nape and soft hair. Half-mad by the elation and the nameless pleasure, I remove his head from my cock, a trail of cum left in his mouth and the last three jets hitting his face, his button nose, his swollen and red lips, his closed eyelids and even his silky hair.

He coughs and splutters as he gets reacquainted with the concept of breathing and I idly think that I should train him to breathe with his nose, because it certainly won’t be the last time he deepthroats me.

Once he’s done having a regular breathing pattern, I nod toward my cock and with a grin he laps down the last of the cum and cleans it up with his tongue. Then he sits on my toned stomach and kisses me with urgency, his beautiful yellow eyes still devouring me, but with even more passion. I taste myself on his tongue, and I smirk. I don’t taste that bad, that’s always that.

I realize that his face is still quite dirty when some cum drips on my cheek, and I chuckle as I clean his face by feed him my seed. His face glows and radiates happiness and contentment and he’s nearly purring like a cat when he laps at my finger like a kitten suckling on milk. It reminds me of the first time I saw him him, sleeping curled on the floor with his thumb stuck in his mouth. He reminded me of a cat then, and here he is acting like one, too.

We get up painstakingly and I realize I have something trailing down my leg, which I’d forgotten about with all the action following me cumming. Bachira’s own essence. He comes to the same conclusion as me and his eyes nearly glow when he looks at me.

“What the fuck Isagi?! I came while choking on your cock! I didn’t even touch mine! That’s… I didn’t think it was possible to be honest!” He is bumbling with excitement, nearly abuzz with childlike wonder. His cock is hardening again, but I slap his butt gently to remind him that we are on a mission to fetch some energy drinks to party our victory against team V.

I hear an indistinguishable noise, something like a moan, which didn’t come from Bachira nor I, but when I look in alarm, the only people here are us two. Still, I pick up the pace, and ask Bachira to go first, and I’ll do the last of the cleanup. Grabbing some handkerchiefs from a nearby table, I wipe up the ‘evidences’ of our fuck and just as I throw them away in a bin, taking care of burying the tissues between two layers of food spoils, someone speaks.

“Hey.” I nearly jump two feet as I turn around, and come face to face with a boy I didn’t expect to find here.

“Nagi? What are you doing here?” I asked, rather stumped by the presence of the white-haired prodigy in the common room.

He looks long and hard at me, and I hope I don’t look too much sexed up. He bites his lower lip as he gazes at some spot on my face and my cock hardens again at his heated gaze.

“Someone’s a messy eater. You’ve got Yogurt on your cheek. Here, let me,” his finger drags on my cheek and to my utter mortification, he gathers my own cum, which has dripped from Bachira’s cheek, and swallows my load.

I want to die. He’ll realize it’s not Yogurt and then what a freak I am. I mean, it’s all explainable but the only thing he knows is that I’m alone and I have cum on my cheek, with no evidence of sex in the room.

“Slightly salty but sweet. Weird, but I like it. I came to talk to you about something. Thanks to you I discovered how fun playing soccer is. I want to do it again, and again. I wanted to ask you if we could team up maybe. I have the feeling that if I’m with you, I’ll reach the height of my football.”

The seriousness of his statement is broken when he smiles shyly and adds. “But from what I inadvertently saw a couple of minutes ago, I would also be glad if you could make me discover how fun having sex is.”

My dick twitches with approval, and I can't help the thought that I will not get much sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> God bless [Blue Lock] and its wonderful author. Well shameless smut, but don't hesitate to tell me how you found it :D
> 
> The plan was for chapter 2 to be a butt fuck between Nagi and Isagi, and by chapter 3 a 3some hehehe.
> 
> Stay healthy everybody!
> 
> Kind regards,


End file.
